No Promises
by CamoLover
Summary: Pre-Canon, Madara is trying to keep the peace between the Uchiha and surrounding clans and villages, when a small girl name Taia enters the picture, making his life hell WARNING-OC Character, Summary isn't really that well written..
1. Starting Over I

**A/N:** If you dislike OC inserts within a story, please do not read this story.

This is just a preview for an idea I've come up with; some based off a few other fan-fics I've grown attached too. Please review if you would like me to continue. However, this story will be put on the back burner while I finish my previous cannon; To Be a Father. Enjoy! -Camo.

-XXX-

Madara had grown weary of the Uchiha clan. They boasted of ruining the Konohagakure dream with the Senju, as well as trying to uphold peaceful relations with the others in the town. This did not appease with the Founding Uchiha, causing himself to stand against the others in a form of protest.

No, Madara wouldn't protest, he would _force_ his opinions on them as the brut leader _should_ do.

These people were stupid enough to ruin such bond made to keep the peace between the other clans. Why should they deserve any different treatment themselves?

Madara decided to wait, planning carefully his next moves for command. It would take a while for his plan to truly fall into place, however much it upset him.

Traveling along a dirt pathway, Madara had finally arrived from his travels with a few of his loyal followers. It had been nearly a week since he'd been home, and tensions seemed to have risen since his leaving.

Madara noticed the glares and strange appearances from the common civil people; along with the whispering which he could clearly hear, as he was trained to do so.

"He's back. Clearly the elders have yet to inform him..."

'Inform..' The word played back in his mind. 'Of what might they need to _inform_ me of..?'

It was no sentry that Madara was, _frightening_.

The people of the compound would move out of his path before the man needed to speak for such actions. He was largely built; not just in stature, but battle wise. He was a brut of sorts, showing that his armor clung to him like a second skin.

No one paid much heed to the man with the exception of a few; within that few were his sole and only best friend: Hashirama Senju, his brother; Izuna, and his newly found annoyance; _Taia_.

-XXX-

Taia was a younger child who found redundancy in moving from one home to the other without condolences.

She was, in fact, an orphan to a widowed Uchiha mother who had recently taken her own life out of depression. A story that would most likely haunt the small child for many years to come.

Taia had ever since been left to her aunt and uncle who had no intention of keeping the poor girl at all. Yet, she had bounced around, finding room with a few comrades, and perhaps a few out of persuasion or guilt; but the girl had always found a roof to stay under one way or the other.

Her current housing.. well I am sure you'll figure out soon enough.

"Madara-san!" A small voice chimed lightly before wrapping herself around the warriors leg.

"Taia, I have no time to deal with such antics. Let go. _Now_."

"You aren't particularly nice, you know? Even for a man who enjoys the womanly chores..."

"Shut it, child. I may leave those chores to you." His voice was strained, yet particularly amused with the girl and her ability to notice every detail about the people she lived with.

Taia trailed mindlessly after the man, humming a pretty, yet annoying tune quietly to herself. Madara glanced only slightly at the child. She gave no renderence to it.

It was nearly ten days ago when the girl had shown up to their home. The heavens had decided to pour rain showers over the city and she seemed to have caught the jist of it. Soaking wet, and chilled to the bone; the poor girl had no where else to turn as her time had ended with the nearby family down the third street in the compound. She was asking a large favor by coming to the founder.

'"Madara..." A mans voice chimed. His brother, Izuna had answered the knock, upon finding the small thirteen year old, trying to hide herself from the downfall under a tattered blanket.

Madara had pleaded with Izuna to have the girl go someplace else. His opinion, was not part of the jurisdiction. Leading the child inside, Izuna took his brother aside to a different room to speak with him.

"No, Izuna. I wont be responsible for a child."

"Only for a few days, Madara. You wouldn't want to be responsible for a _dying_ child, would you? The poor things drowning outside." Izuna was tactful. He knew Madara wouldn't decline for knowing of an orphaned child who was left out to rot in the downpour, caught a cold, and suffered for it. He would never live it down.

"Until the rain stops." Madara agreed. Izuna had beamed, not knowing that the child had already heard the discussion, upon beaming herself as the two re-entered the main room.

"Thank you, Madara-san, for letting me into your home!" She chimed.

Almost.

_Almost_, did Madara feel sympathy for the girl. The girl who was leaving a very _large_ puddle of water on his floor...

-XX-

Thank you for reading! Please _**Review**_ and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Starting Over II

Chapter 2, I know this one isn't as long; I will honestly try and work on length of chapters. Please don't forget to review! Thanks again for reading! -Camo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any Characters within the anime and hence-forth.

**=XX=**

The elders had called Madara to a meeting of sorts, finally after about a week of hearing rumors around the compound. Rumors of a Coup' occurring against the Senju clan to the east.

Madara was not happy about the rumors, and intended to bring up such matters to the council soon if they had rather keep it to themselves.

"Madara. I suppose you know why we asked of your presence." An elderly man proposed sullenly.

"You're planning something against the Senju..." He replied with impassive features.

"Correct. It has come to our knowledge that the Senju are planning to 'take us under-wing', as a form of formality, however; we do not wish to be indited under their commands."

"I agree with being a sole clan, elder; however, joining with the Senju would ensure peace and protection from other clans neighboring us. It would be beneficial to our home." Madara argued. The elders looked towards each other, passing momentary glances around the room.

"Protection from who, Madara?" One elder spoke.

Madara had been gone on a scouting mission of sorts to a village to the North of the Compound. There had been striking rumors of an engagement or war with another neighboring clan to the South; the Inuzuka's, over land, that would have caused the Uchiha clan to engage as well as being part of the crossfire.

Madara had proven the rumors to be correct, yet, still had to deliver such knowledge to the elders.

"The rumors of the Inuzuka and the Kira are true. They will issue a demand within the week; readying themselves for a fight if necessary." Madara stated.

"Let us delegate, Madara. Thank you for your report. We will send for you when a decision has been met." An elderly woman stated; dismissing Madara from the room.

Madara spent most of the afternoon training; a sport he confided in regularly on his days off from missions. He was interrupted though, by a familiar scent of chakra nearby. "Taia, what is it." He stated plainly before sitting down to meditate.

"How is it that you always find me?" She stated lightly; jumping down from a nearby tree branch on the other side of the training field.

"Because you do not mask your chakra well, child." Madara stated closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, then how is it I can always find you?" Taia asked curiously, walking up to Madara eying him closely. "I don't know. Perhaps I don't feel the need to hide my chakra from tiny children who can do me no harm." He stammered, finding his anger to rise subtly.

"Why are you here, child?" Madara finally asked.

"Bored. And Izuna told me to find you for supper." Taia said, sitting infront of the bruttish man. She was replied with a simple 'hn.'. "Why is it you call me_ child_? I do have a name, you know..." Taia said iritably.

Madara ignored her question as Taia sat in front of him.

It wasn't long before Taia was copying the Uchiha, crossing her legs, and placing her hands upon her knees in a similar fashion along with closing her eyes. Sneaking a peek or two to see if the man had decided to move.

"How long do you plan on staying, Madara-san?"

"As long as I please, _Taia_."

"Izuna-san will grow angry if you make him wait long..." Taia pleaded. "Then go to him." Madara sighed with an impassive face. _'This child is irritating...'_

Taia grew weary of waiting, so she eventually walked herself back to the compound. It wasnt a long walk; she took her time glancing at the beautiful cherry-blossoms that had bloomed overnight. Springtime was lovely here at the Uchiha Compound.

Walking down a familiar street, Taia decided to quicken her pace; by the time she arrived, Izuna seemed to have waited for some time.

"I-Im home, Izuna-san..." Taia stuttered. The last time she was late, Izuna had made up a large list of chores for her to accomplish as punishment.

"Taia, welcome home." He said pleasantly, and Taia relaxed a bit. _'Perhaps, I am not in trouble...?_'

"Where is Madara?" He asked calmly while dishing up Taia a serving of rice.

"He was out meditating in the training field. He didn't seem to pay mind of dinner..." Taia explained, taking the bowl from Izuna.

"I see. I will talk with him later, then. How was school today?"

"Good, a boy in my class invited me to come over for dinner next week." Taia explained. " A boy?" Surprised by her small talk, Izuna gave Taia his undivided attention.

"Yes, Itachi-san. He's the son of Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san down on the second street." Taia stated thoughtfully.

"Have you told Madara? He may want to know of such an event." Izuna stated plainly before placing some vegetables atop his rice.

"No, I don't believe he'd mind it." Taia said truthfully. Madara never paid much heed to anything the girl did, so much she stayed out of trouble.

"Wouldn't mind what?" A voice boomed from the doorway. He eyed the two carefully before beginning to remove his clunky battle armor for dinner.

Before Taia could have a chance to say anything; "Taia has a date, Madara." Madara froze.

Taia's face flushed instantly; "T-That's not... I, It's not a date..." She stuttered.

"With whom?" Madara stated, sounding a bit upset.

"I-Itachi-san from the academy..." Taia tried to sound more stern. "He invited me over for supper n-next week..."

"I see. I will be talking with his parents." Madara stated plainly while hanging up his armor.

"Madara, I don't believe that is necessary." Izuna butted in.

Taia sat flustered for the duration of supper without another word. _'I'm sorry, Itachi-san..._'

**=XX=**

Thank you for reading! Feel free to ask me any questions you would like, I actually have a basic outline for this story, I just don't have much written for it... Please don't forget to Review! -Camo


	3. Starting Over III

Hello again! I decided to add Itachi into the story, but he will, sadly, not be a main charector in the story for very long. I also realized that Madara being a part of the compound during Sasuke's birth is a little incorrect, but I'm just going to go with it... Here is Chapter 3, and sadly the last chapter I will have out for a little while. Please let me know what you think, and dont forget to review! -Camo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... But oh how I wish I did.

**+XX+**

'_Madara would never believe me if I told him Itachi-san was younger than me..._' Taia thought carefully as the duo walked painfully slow to the second street of the compound.

"Ano..." Taia mumbled, but couldn't find the words.

"What is it?" Madara stated boredly. "N-nothing..." Taia finished the conversation, trying to hide her embarrassment the entire way to her friends home.

The past week had flown by tremendously fast. Izuna hadn't given up on the fact that Taia was going on a date, which to Taia's surprise, upset Madara greatly. He seemed stressed, and in need of some clarifying news. Something that Taia didn't understand. Perhaps that is why he decided to walk her here.

It was strange. For once, since her mother's passing, Taia felt like she was a part of a family again, and she enjoyed that feeling ecstatically. It wasn't that she didn't have many friends or acquaintances at the school-yard, and she had many people who had offered her to stay at their homes more than once. She felt blessed, in a way for such a happy life; even without the presence of her mother. Madara and Izuna helped her fill that void, if only temporarily.

Smiling silently to herself, she looked up to the man walking beside her, unable to contain her joy of her newfound family. Madara features passed off as confused for only a moment as he felt the girls gaze, yet he decided to leave it be.

Once they arrived, Taia happily walked up to the door, knocking lightly before a few footsteps could be heard nearby.

"Hello, Taia. Madara-sama." A stoic younger child motioned for the duo to come inside.

Madara seemed taken aback for a moment. This child couldn't be more than ten years of age, but he seemed much more mature then he had hoped for.

A moment later, a woman walked to the hallway, a small baby in her arms. She seemed a bit shocked to see Madara standing in her home.

"Is that Sasuke?" Taia exclaimed excitedly as she wandered towards the woman. Itachi nodded his head smiling lightly, before turning towards Madara.

"Thank you for walking Taia here. Will you be staying for dinner as well?" He asked politely.

Madara shook his head. "No. I believe Taia had addressed only she would be staying. I wouldn't want to impose."

Itachi nodded.

"_However_, I would like a word with Fugaku, if he is available." Directed towards the mother, she replied with a saddened smile; "I'm sorry, Madara-sama, Fugaku-san is out at the police station today. He may be back later this afternoon; perhaps you may talk with him then?"

"Perhaps, good-day." Madara replied promptly before turning his attention towards Taia. "I will hope for your return before nightfall." Taia smiled gratefully, nodding in response before Madara exited the home.

**+XX+**

After dinner, Itachi and Taia went outside to play. Itachi was eyeing Taia suspiciously the entire day, and Taia was beginning to grow curious.

"What's wrong, Itachi-san?" She asked stopping their leisurely stroll around the compound. "Is... Is Madara-sama your father?" He asked. Taia stood dumbfounded for a moment, not exactly sure how to answer that question. She herself had only been living under their roof for two weeks. That's hardly an answer towards adoption.

Izuna however, may have a different take on that… He seemed very _fond_ of having a child around the house.

"No." Taia replied. "However, I am staying with him and Izuna-san. I just have nowhere else to go at the moment." Her voice saddened.

"I could ask mother if you would stay with us?" Itachi imposed. Taia stood rigid, not sure if the offer was a joke, or actually implied.

"I-Itachi-san… I couldn't. T-that would be asking too much…" Taia stated. Itachi just smiled. "I've always wanted an older sister. Think about it, okay?" Taia giggled, nodding and smiling in reply at the boy before resuming their walk.

**+XX+**

Upon sundown, Taia said her goodbyes to Itachi and Mikoto before heading off towards the eighth street of the compound. She thought wondering if Itachi was truly serious in him asking his mother to let her stay with them. '_He_'_s asking too much…_' Taia told herself.

Her thoughts still beckoned her to ask the following day at the academe.

**+XX+**

"I'm Home!" Taia exclaimed, closing the door shut behind her. "Welcome back." Izuna said, not lifting his face from his book he had delved into earlier that afternoon.

Madara was washing dishes from what seemed to have been dinner, but he looked up approvingly as Taia smiled lightly.

Taia decided to join Izuna at the table, crossing her legs and picking up another book that Izuna must have finished earlier on. '_He must be very smart…'_ Taia thought, reading the title to the complicated book.

"So," Izuna started, "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, Izuna-san…" Taia stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

"More of a mere play date for children, Izuna." Madara butted in the conversation.

Both heads shot a look towards the man doing the dishes; Taia's more of a confused one.

"I see. How old is this, Itachi-san?" Izuna asked. "Eleven. He is in the same class as myself. The other children call him a _prodigy_."

"Ah." Izuna smiled, returning to his book. "But…" Taia started again.

"_But_…?" Izuna questioned.

"He… He said, he may ask if… If I could stay with them… To live with him and his family." Taia stammered out, feeling a bit ashamed. Madara and Izuna had given her a home, and a hope of a new family. Asking to leave felt horribly wrong and demanding. Her heart felt like it would explode.

Madara stopped cleaning the dishes, walking over to sit with the others. "Is it what you want, child?"

"No, I mean… I don't… I am unsure." Taia stated. She began eyeing the book as Madara's stare lingered. Taia felt uneasy, as if she had hurt the man's feelings. His eyes seemed darker than usual and it was truly frightening.

"Then give it some time. You'll know soon enough." Izuna interupted lightly, eyeing Madara closely.

Taia smiled in response. Uneasy as it was, she knew she had to choose soon enough.

**+XX+**

Thank you again for reading!

This chapter makes me feel as if Izuna is more of a motherly figure... Not sure why I wrote it to be like that... Anyways, dont forget to **Review**!


End file.
